


Ловушка

by Dai_Ri



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Яги не милая





	Ловушка

— Яги-чан такая милая. Что она только забыла в этом бейсбольном клубе?

— Ага. Вот пришла бы в нашу группу…

Яги не милая. Ания прошёл мимо болтающих парней, тут же притиснувшихся к стенке. Совсем не милая. Тот ещё зверь.

Яги подбадривала и подавала спортпит на тренировке. Яги стирала форму и сверяла графики. Яги — их менеджер. Даже улыбаясь, она не давала расслабиться.

— Кей-чан, у тебя шнурки обтрепались. Кей-чан, твоя кепка теперь отливает розовым. Кей-чан, как давно ты мыл голову и вообще мылся?

Ания закипал от небрежно брошенных слов — и перешнуровывал бутсы, отбеливал кепку и натирался мочалкой так, что кожа чесалась и краснела. Яги кивала и переключалась на другое. На других.

После тренировки все не выходили — выползали, выжатые и сонные.

— Ну ты и зверь, Ания, — Вакана пихался несильно, знал: они все разукрашены.

Нет. Нет, настоящий зверь — Яги. Она качала головой, сидя перед ним на корточках. Прикладывала холодное полотенце к синякам и строго говорила, что домой они идут вместе. Вот ещё, двести раз. Даже Микошиба хмыкнул. Еле хватило сил сдержаться и не пнуть его.

Раздевалка потихоньку пустела, Ания остался ждать. В голове шумело и потряхивало слегка.

— Не сублимируй, — Шинджо вытянул из его рук биту, мешая расхуячить что-нибудь.

Ания накинулся зло и глупо. Шинджо переждал серию ударов, а потом врезал сам. Дыхание перехватило, и стало всё равно.

— А что тогда? — он лежал на полу и видел через зазор, как Яги натягивает чулки.

— Действуй, — Шинджо направился к выходу, оставляя его одного.

Почему девчонки переодеваются так долго?

— Кей-чан, ты до сих пор не готов? — Ания поднялся под её цепким взглядом. — Даже рубашку не застегнул.

Яги потянулась к нему, вздохнув, и он выкрутился тут же. Он не ребёнок и не настолько устал.

— Ещё поцарапаешь, глупая.

— Ха? Поторопись тогда, умник.

Она наверняка улыбалась. Ания старался не промахиваться мимо петель.

Яги не милая — коварная и рассчетливая. Идти с ней под руку совсем тупо, но удобно. Их дома через дорогу, и в магазин сегодня не надо. Да будь даже надо — Ания сбежал бы, а Яги всё доводит до конца. Всегда добивается своего.

— Кей-чан, зайдешь ко мне?

Нет. Нет — какой дурак добровольно сунется в логово зверя.

— Зайду.

Но лучше на правах равного, чем добычи.

Яги потянула за рукав, её глаза горели, и Ания сглотнул.

— Тогда с тебя помощь по хозяйству! На мне целый дом.

Зверь внутри Ании подобрался. Да — он захватит эту территорию. Если уже не попался в ловушку.

Яги не милая и никогда просто так ничего не делает и не говорит.


End file.
